


The Chicken Files 6

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 6





	The Chicken Files 6

File 5*

„Danny! Besprechung!“ Steves Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass dies ein Befehl und keine Bitte war. Danny hob den Kopf von den Unterlagen, mit denen er gerade befasst war, und sah Steve an. Das vielsagende Klitzern in dessen Augen sprach ebenso Bände wie die Tatsache, dass er kurz zuvor die Jalousien seines Büro herab gezogen hatte.

„Jetzt?“, fragte Danny zurück.

„Sofort.“, lautete die unmissverständliche Antwort. Ohne Dannys Reaktion abzuwarten ging Steve in sein Büro zurück. 

Seufzend erhob sich Danny und folgte seinem Boss. 

„Sollten wir nicht alle mitgehen?“ wunderte sich Lori. Chin grinste. „Glaube mir, bei dieser „Besprechung“ willst da nicht dabei sein. Also ich zumindest nicht.“ Er betonte das Wort Besprechung besonders. 

Steve verschloss die Tür, kaum dass Danny hindurch getreten war und zog auch hier die Jalousie vors Glas 

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee“, protestierte Danny. Statt einer Antwort schob Steve ihn Richtung Schreibtisch. „Die anderen sind da draußen und jeden Moment kann dein Navy-Kumpel Joe mit neuen Informationen ankommen“, sagte Danny.

Steve ignorierte seine Worte und hob ihn stattdessen mühelos auf den Schreibtisch. 

„Was an „das ist keine gute Idee“ hast du eigentlich nicht verstanden?“, protestierte Danny weiter als Steve begann, seine Hose zu öffnen. Dieser sagte noch immer nichts, zog Danny stattdessen die Schuhe aus, so dass er ihn anschließend auch von seiner Hose befreien konnte. Danny hob gehorsam seinen Hintern hoch. „Steve, verdammt, rede mit mir“, protestierte er allerdings anschließend. .

Steve schob Dannys Beine auseinander, so dass er dazwischen treten konnte. Er beugte sich zu Danny Ohr herab. „Ich weiß doch, wie sehr dich die Vorstellung anturnt, dass die anderen uns stöhnen hören und sich vorstellen, was wir hier treiben. Ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass wir es hier tun“

„Aber Kono und Chin konnten wir trauen“, protestierte Danny. „Was ist, wenn diese Lori zum Gouverneur rennt?“ 

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass der ihr glaubt, wenn sie ihm erzählt, dass ich dich auf meinem Schreibtisch vögele?“, fragte Steve zurück. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass sie das tun würde. Die soll auf ganz andere Dinge aufpassen als unser Sexleben.“

Er verschwieg wohlweislich, dass er gerade wegen Lori Danny zu ihrem spontanen Schäferstündchen auf dem Schreibtisch bestellt hatte. Schließlich war ihm die Eifersucht nicht entgangen die in Dannys Stimmen mitschwang, auch wenn er sich bemüht hatte, flapsig zu klingen, als er sie als ideales Paar bezeichnet hatte. Und Lori sollte ruhig sofort wissen, dass sie bei keinen von ihnen eine Chance. Besser ein paar Dinge gleich klären, Bevor erst Missverständnisse aufkamen. Dies führte zu verletzten Gefühlen und diese wiederum zu Fehlern bei der Arbeit. Die aber konnten sie sich nicht leisten. 

Außerdem hatte er es wirklich nötig. „Davon abgesehen, du weißt doch, ich kann nicht ordentlich arbeiten, wenn ich ein... Problem habe.“ Er richtete sich auf und streichelte sich vielsagend über die Beule in seinem Schritt, öffnete dann seinen Reißverschluss.“

„Hast du früher vor einem Einsatz, auch immer einen deiner SEAL-Kumpels gevögelt?“, fragte Danny, noch immer nicht begeistert von Steves Idee. 

„Nur wenn sie so einen sexy Hintern hatten wie du.“ Steve ließ seine Hose zu seinen Knöcheln herab gleiten. Er beugte sich wieder zu Danny. „Dein Mund mag Nein sagen, aber jemand anderes sagt längst ja.“ Er schloss seine linke Hand um Dannys Glied, das voll aufgerichtet längst seine ganz eigene Meinung zur Frage signalisierte, während er mit seiner rechten Hand ein Kondom aus der Schreibtischschublade holte. 

Danny lehnte sich auf seine Arme zurück, um sein Becken besser Steves Berührung entgegen wölben zu können. Dabei stieß er einen Stifteköcher um, die Kugelschreiber rollten polternd zu Boden.

Lori war aufgesprungen, als die Geräusche im dem anderen Raum erklangen. „Nicht“, hielt Chin sie zurück. „Wenn du sie jetzt störst, wirst du als Peles Opfer im Kilauea enden.“

Steve hob Dannys Beine an und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich heran, so dass sein Hintern halb in der Luft hing, genau in der perfekten Höhe, um in ihn einzudringen. Die Investition in einen hydraulisch betriebenen Schreibtisch, der es ihm erlaubte, die richtige Höhe einzustellen, hatte sich schon längst gelohnt. Danny legte einen arm über seinen Mund, um seine Geräusche zu unterdrücken, während er versuchte, sich mit der anderen, an der Tischkante festzuhalten. Steve war nicht so rücksichtsvoll, wenn es darum ging, Geräusche zu unterdrücken. Im Gegenteil, er stöhnte besonders laut auf, als er in Danny eindrang.

Lori starrte von Chin zur geschlossenen Tür und wieder zurück. „Die beiden?“, fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Chin nickte nur.

„Seit... seit wann?“ Sie hatte ihre Frage, wie lange Steve und Danny verheiratet waren, während ihres ersten Einsatzes mit dem Team eigentlich scherzhaft gemeint. Weil sie sich stritten, wie ein altes Ehepaar. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass die beiden wirklich...

„So ziemlich von Anfang an“, antwortete Chin. „Sie sind übereinander hergefallen, nachdem sie aufgehört hatten, sich zu streiten. Mittlerweile beherrschen sie beides.“

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Joe White trat herein. „Setzen Sie sich doch“; sagte Chin höflich. „Commander McGarrett wird sicher gleich kommen:“

Keinem im Raum entging die Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Worte. Genauso wenig konnte Joe die Geräusche aus dem Nebenraum ignorieren. „Wie ich höre, liebt Steve noch immer gefährlich“, sagte er trocken und die anderen bemerkten wohl, dass das „es“ mit Absicht weggelassen worden dar. 

Ein unterdrückter Schrei war nun zu hören. Etwa eine Minute später erschien Danny wieder im Büro. Mit hochrotem Kopf und die Blicke der anderen ignorierend ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch. Steve erschien lächelnd in der Tür und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Rahmen. „Danke für die sehr ergiebige Besprechung, Danny“, sagte er und betonte das „ergiebige“ besonders. 

Dann wandte er sich an Joe: „Was gibt es Neues?“

*Folge 2x04


End file.
